


Ad mortem festinamus

by Leukonoe



Category: Ghostpunk (Roleplaying Game)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leukonoe/pseuds/Leukonoe
Summary: Spojrzenie na aureliański rytuał teurgii i zaklinania pośmiertnych masek.
Kudos: 2





	Ad mortem festinamus

Aurelianka Aurelia Aurivia miała twarz idealną do wykonywanego zawodu (i rodziców bez krztyny wyobraźni). Obniżone kąciki oczu razem z gęstymi, ciemnymi rzęsami nadawały jej wiecznie smutny wyraz twarzy. Pulchne policzki dodawały łagodności, a usta wyglądały ślicznie, gdy Aurelia uśmiechała się delikatnie, ze współczuciem. Nieco dłuższe niż przeciętnie, ciapate uszy, zwisające smętnie i zakrzywione do dołu rogi − będące w latach szkolnych powodem do docinek − tylko potęgowały wrażenie. Przy Aurelii klienci domu pogrzebowego “Sen o śmierci” czuli się zaopiekowani, pocieszeni współczuciem w tych trudnych chwilach żałoby.   
Aurelia posłała do siedzącej na przeciwko pary kolejny łagodny uśmiech − bardziej skierowany do starszego aurelianina, niż towarzyszącej mu młodszej kobiety. Staruszek co chwilę pociągał nosem, oczy mu się szkliły, jak tylko w rozmowie podały jakiekolwiek wzmianki o śmierci jego syna, co w przypadku omawiana pogrzebu zdarzało się dość często. Kobieta − siostra zmarłego − wydawała się niewzruszona zaistniałą sytuacją. Aurelia mogła się tylko domyślać, czy było to wyrachowanie, czy udawany spokój by nie dokładać trosk ojcu. Aurelia widziała wystarczająco dużo, by wiedzieć, że żadna z tych opcji nie była mniej lub bardziej prawdopodobna.  
Spojrzała na przyniesione przez klientów zdjęcie aurelianina w średnim wieku ubranego w dobrze skrojoną marynarkę w towarzystwie jeszcze dwóch osób, równie dobrze ubranych co on.  
− To był taki dobry chłopak − westchnął staruszek, również patrząc na zdjęcie. Na co jego córka tylko przekręciła oczami.  
− Nie wątpię − potwierdziła Aurelia. − Wygląda na syna, z którego można by było być dumnym.   
− Był… − staruszek zachlipał, pociągnął nosem. − Był dumą naszej rodziny, mądry, ambitny, zdeterminowany. Był… − Kolejne chlipnięcie. − Ja przepraszam, był jeszcze taki młody, tyle mógł jeszcze osiągnąć.  
− Tak, to zawsze wielka szkoda, gdy takie osoby odchodzą przedwcześnie − zgodziła się Aurelia. − Dla takich ludzi zawsze jest za wcześnie, prawda?  
− Och tak. Gdybym mógł coś na to poradzić, zamieniłbym się z nim miejscami, mnie już i tak niewiele zostało.  
− Tato − wtrąciła się kobieta. − Przesadzasz i czy przypadkiem, nie powinieneś pójść…  
− Ach tak, tak. − Staruszek podniósł się, chwytając laskę. − Gdzie znajdę…  
− Jak pan wyjdzie, to w prawo do końca korytarza, pomieszczenie na wprost − wyjaśniła uprzejmie Aurelia. Poczekała, aż mężczyzna wyjdzie i spojrzała na jego córkę. − A pani, co może pani powiedzieć o swoim bracie?  
Aurelianka odetchnęła głębiej.  
− Był aroganckim bucem, który wyżej srał, niż dupę miał − powiedziała bez ogródek. Aurelia nie zmieniła wyrazu twarz, kiwnęła głową ze zrozumieniem. − Nie chcę mówić, że cieszę się z tego, co zaszło, w końcu to był mój brat, jakikolwiek by nie był. Ale nie jestem zaskoczona, że tak właśnie skończył. Z nożem pod żebrami. − Dopiero w tym momencie w jej głosie dało się usłyszeć odrobinę wzruszenia, ale szybko się otrząsnęła. − Dla taty zawsze będzie ukochanym syneczkiem, ale chciałabym, żeby ktoś jeszcze, oprócz mnie, zobaczył jaki był naprawdę.  
Aurelia ponownie kiwnęła głową i sięgnęła po leżący obok na stoliczku katalog i położyła go przed klientką. W katalogu znajdowały się wzory masek. “Sen o śmierci” nie był bowiem zwykłym domem pogrzebowym, był domem prowadzonym przez teurginię i oprócz samej ceremonii pochówku oferował również zaklinanie masek pośmiertnych.   
− Zatem odpadają nam wszystkie ze szlachetnego drewna, czy okuciami − mówiła przewracając strony. − W tym wypadku proponowałabym czystą ceramikę. − Przestała kartkować i wskazała na maskę w rogu. − Ale wykonaną w technice naprawiania metalem. Maska jest wypalana, potem rozbijana i sklejana, a ubytki są uzupełniane w zależności od życzenia klienta złotem, albo innym metalem. W przypadku pani brata proponowałabym po prostu stal, będzie myślę odpowiadać zarówno opisowi pani ojca, jak również będzie odpowiednio ironicznym przytykiem. Pęknięcie zrobimy przy ustach, uśmiechniętych oczywiście, tak żeby uśmiech ten wydawał się zbyt pewny siebie. Czy ta propozycja się pani podoba? − zapytała raczej z grzeczności, bo już widziała po minie kobiety, że owszem podobało jej się.  
Starszy pan wrócił, ale jedyne co zostało do ustalenia to drobne szczegóły ceremonii pożegnalnej zmarłego. Aurelia spytała z grzeczności, czy ktoś z rodziny chce uczestniczyć w rytuale Zamieszkania Maski, ale tak jak się spodziewała, nie byli chętni. Porozmawiała jeszcze przez chwilę, odprowadziła do drzwi i pożegnała z uprzejmym ukłonem i zapewnieniem, że pracujące dla zakładu karapaki jeszcze dzisiaj odbiorą ciało zmarłego.  
Zamknęła drzwi.  
− Poszli sobie?   
Odwróciła się w stronę dobrze znanego głosu.   
− Tak, pani Kagro.  
Schodami z piętra schodziła, podpierając się na balustradzie i lasce, stara aurelianka. Pani Kagra − nikt nie wiedział, czy to jej prawdziwe imię, czy pseudonim artystyczny − była właścicielką zakładu. To czy była najlepszą teurginią w mieście było dyskusyjne, ale na pewno było najstarszą. Sama Kagra już nie było w stanie się doliczyć ile właściwie ma lat, ale na pewno więcej niż powinna. Nad drzwiami zakładu wisiała tabliczka z datą założenia sprzed 118 lat, a Kagra twierdziła, że pamiętała, jak jej ojciec tę tabliczkę wieszał. Była przykurczona i przygarbiona, poruszała się kaczym chodem sztywnych stawów, końcówki rogów miała pokruszone i połamane, jak słabe paznokcie, włosy zupełnie białe i przerzedzone. Po tym można było odczytać jej starość, bo twarz skrywała za maską − nawet Aurelia pomimo kilku lat pracy w zakładzie, nie widziała Kagry bez maski. Dzisiaj założyła jedną ze swoich najstarszych − drewno było zadbane, widocznie systematycznie lakierowane i oliwione, ale mimo to spękane.  
− I co sobie zażyczyli? − zapytała Kagra.  
Nie zatrzymując się, skierowała w stronę zejścia do piwnicy − pracowni.  
− Numer trzydzieści pięć uzupełniony stalą, według mojej sugestii − powiedziała Aurelia, ruszając za szefową.  
− Ha, kolejny nadęty buc?  
− Tak twierdziła jego siostra.  
Przed zejściem Aurelia zapaliła lampę naftową i ruszyła przed Kagrą w dół.  
− Błazenada − marudziła Kagra. − Przyłażą tutaj, jak tylko śmierć przejdzie za blisko ich domu. Za blisko. I nagle przypominają sobie, ha, przypominają sobie o starej Kagrze i równie starych zwyczajach! Nagle tacy z nich tradycjonaliści, ale w domu, co mają. Co mają, dziecko? − Dźgnęła chudym palcem Aurelię w plecy.  
− Na pewno mają przedmioty działające na spektral − odpowiedziała Aurelia, chociaż doskonale wiedziała, że Kagra kontynuowałaby i bez jej odpowiedzi.  
− Właśnie! Właśnie to mają w domach. − Kagra wykonała ruch, jakby chciała splunąć, ale zamiast tego tylko się wzdrygnęła. − Ale jak tylko powąchają prawdziwej śmierci, to co? Rytuałów im się zachciewa! Tego ten ich spektral, tfu, im nie da a a. − Kagra zachłysnęła się i zaczęła kaszleć. Aurelia tylko przystanęła czekając, aż szefowej przejdzie. − A żeby przyjść na ryrtuał i spojrzeć śmierci w oczu to już im brakuje odwagi, ha! Jak raz śmierć po mnie przyszła. − W tym momencie Aurelia zaczęła bezgłośnie naśladować Kagrę. − To ja spojrzałam jej w oczy i powiedziałam nie tym razem, a następnym razem jak po mnie przyjdziesz, to wtedy, gdy ja sama tego będę chciała. Dlatego żyję tak długo. − Kagra zatrzymała się. − Czy ty się mnie naigrywasz, dziecko?  
− Odrobinę, proszę pani − odpowiedziała szczerze Aurelia.  
Kagra milczała przez chwilę, ale w końcu roześmiała się.  
− I dlatego cię lubię, nie to co te wszystkie poprzednie.  
Schodziły dłużej niż powinny do normalnej piwnicy, ale też nie szły do piwnicy − drzwi do niej minęły wcześniej. Czerwona cegła, z której zbudowana była kamienica, ustąpiła miejsca precyzyjnie ociosanemu, jasnemu kamieniowi − temu samemu, z którego były zbudowane najstarsze, imperialne budynki Aurivium. Od czasu do czasu w ścianach znajdowały się puste nisze poczerniałe od kiedyś stojącym tam kaganków. Im niżej schodziły, tym wyraźniejszy stawał się zapach siarki i poblask światła na końcu.  
W końcu dotarły do starych łukowo sklepionych podziemi, oświetlonych dziesiątkami lamp i świec. Aurelia zgasiła i odstawiła lampę.  
− A wiesz co mnie najmniej dziwi? − odezwała się Kagra, wchodząc wgłąb podziemi. − Że ten całe maszyny do spektralu wymyśliły te ohydne, spasłe blobosy. A wiesz dlaczego tylko one mogły go wymyślić? Bo te galarety nie mają własnych duchów, więc co im szkodzi, ha!  
Na dźwięk głosu Kagry, siedzący w kolejnym pomieszczeniu żukowaty karapak o metalicznie zielonym pancerzu podniósł dużą głowę znad właśnie rzeźbionej drewnianej maski. Przed wielkimi fasetkowymi oczami, miał małe okrągłe okulary. Spojrzał ponad nimi na Kagrę i odezwał się szybko w szeleszczącym języku. Kagra odwróciła się do niego gwałtownie.  
− Nie będziesz mnie pouczać, Hesus! − zagrzmiała Kagra. − Jestem za stara, żeby być miła! A już na pewno nie będę miła dla tych galaret. Ty wiesz, co one sobie myślą? − Dźgnęła powietrze laską przed Hesusem. − Że jak się odpowiednio nażrą, to będą żyć wiecznie. Wiecznie! Słyszałam historyjkę, że niby było gdzieś miasto, pod którym w wielkiej pieczarze żył taki jeden olbrzymi blobos i pod koniec był już spasiony, że już nic mu nie wystarczało i zażyczył sobie, żeby dawać mu na posiłek Myślących. Początkowo wrzucano mu karapaki. Ha! Tobą by się nieźle nażarł. − Hesus odpowiedział coś, ale Kagra go zignorowała. − Ale karapaki też przestały mu starczać. Gdy doszło do tego, że zachciało mu się aurelianina, to mieszkańcy powiedzieli dość. Ktoś wpadł na pomysł, by uszyć lalki i doczepić im rogi, a w środku napchać siarką i kwasem. Zanim się ten blobos zorientował, co zeżarł, było już za późno i zaczął się rozpuszczać. Ha ha ha ha ha a a a. − Kagra pochyliła się w kolejnym ataku kaszlu. − I to byłby doskonały koniec dla nich wszystkich, ot co!  
Hesus powiedział coś smutno, na co Kagra tylko machnęła ręką i ruszyła dalej. Hesus popatrzył na Aurelię, westchnął ciężko, powiedział coś, na co Aurelia mogła jedynie wzruszyć ramionami, bo nie rozumiała ani słowa. Hesusowi chyba to nie przeszkadzało, bo pokiwał głową i wrócił do swoich duteł i kawałków drewna.  
Aurelia dołączyła do Kagry w kolejnym pomieszczeniu, w którym zapach siarki był szczególnie intensywny. Było to największe i najwyższe pomieszczenie podziemi. W jego podłodze wykutych było kilkanaście basenów, w których bulgotała gorąca woda. Para zbierała się przy suficie i umykała starą wentylacją. Pomimo wieków, które minęły od wybudowania tej łaźni, wciąż można było podziwiać kolorową mozaikę zdobiącą podłogę i ściany.   
Aurelia zanim jeszcze weszła do łaźni, zdjęła marynarkę, rozpięła kilka guzików koszuli i zakasała rękawy.   
Kagra stała przy jednym z basenów i zdejmowała z siebie kolejne warstwy wzorzystych, wielobarwnych chust. Dopiero, gdy została w samej halce, skinęła na Aurelię, przysiadłwszy na stołku, by ta pomogła jej ściągnąć buty.  
− Kogo w ogóle dzisiaj mamy? − zapytała, jakby mniej zgryźliwym niż zwykle tonem.  
− Marcus Aquila, jeszcze za życia zażyczył sobie hebanową maskę okutą srebrem,otwartą do krzyku.  
− Ha, lubię artystów, doskonale wiedzą, czego chcą od śmierci. A pamiętam, jak Marcus zaczynał swoją karierę. Ten głos. − Kagra pokiwała głową do wspomnień. − Gdybym była wtedy trochę młodsza, to może bym się nawet zakochała. Ile właściwie miał lat?  
− Dziewięćdziesiąt sześć − odpowiedziała Aurelia, wstając.   
− Aż dziw, że tylu dożył. Ci artyści to potrafią się zabawić. No już, idź zobacz, czy wszystko gotowe. − Kagra machnęła dłoń, jakby odganiała muchę.  
Aurelia ruszyła do kolejnego pomieszczenia, ale jeszcze odwróciła się w wyjściu, akurat by zobaczyć, jak Kagra − odwrócona do niej tyłem − odkłada swoją maskę. Przez chwilę kusiło ją, by zaczekać i podejrzeć, może pomimo pary zobaczyłaby twarz Kagry. Ale tak jak wielokrotnie razy wcześniej, zdusiła pokusę i wyszła.  
Ilekroć przechodziła na tę stronę podziemi, była zadziwiona pomysłowością starożytnych architektów, bo wystarczyło przejść wąskim korytarzem, by temperatura wyraźnie spadła i duchota gorących źródeł nie była odczuwalna. Nie ubrała jednak na powrót marynarki, za to przed wejściem do najdalszego i jedynego oddzielonego drzwiami pomieszczenia, zarzuciła na ramiona białą, obszerną szatę.  
Weszła do pokoju i od razu owionął ją ciężki zapach i dym kadzideł. Musiała chwilę poczekać niż wzrok przyzwyczai się do półmroku − tutaj trzymali minimalną ilość lamp. Ale nawet w nikłym świetle z łatwością dało się dostrzec stojący na środku katafalk i leżące na nim ciało przykryte jasnym całunem − pomimo kadzideł i niskiej temperatury, dało się wyczuć słodkawy zapach rozkładu. W nogach zmarłego leżała jego hebanowa maska, jeszcze błyszcząca świeżym lakierem i wypolerowanym srebrem. Jej usta były szeroko rozwarte, tak samo oczy, chociaż ciężko by było stwierdzić, czy to tylko twarz operowego śpiewaka, czy jednak wyraz przerażenia. Aurelia nie miała pojęcia, skąd Kagra wzięła Hesusa, ale niewątpliwie znał się na obróbce drewna.   
Ciche meczenie odwróciło jej uwagę od zmarłego. W rogu pokoju w klatce znajdowała się ofiara potrzebna do rytuału − mała, biała, puchata kózka z czarnym pyszczkiem. Aurelia podeszła do klatki i pogłaskała zwierzątko z prawdziwym smutkiem wymalowanym na twarzy. To był ten element teurgii, który ciężko jej było zaakceptować. Nawet raz zasugerowała Kagrze, że przecież cała ta ofiara, to tylko symbolika, że można by było zastąpić zwierzę, owocami, czy kwiatami, ale staruszka ją ofukała i stwierdziła, że to ona jest teurgiem od ponad stu lat i taka gówniara jak Aurelia nie będzie jej mówić, jak ma przeprowadzać rytuały i że jak jej się nie podoba, to niech idzie do tej bloboskiej fabryki spektralu. Aurelia westchnęła ciężko, ale zaraz uśmiechnęła się przelotnie, gdy kózka w klatce zaczęła podskakiwać i kręcić się w dość ciasnej przestrzeni. Jeszcze raz pogłaskała zwierzę i zabrała się do sprawdzania, czy wszystko jest na swoim miejscu.   
Na końcu z zamykanej na klucz, ukrytej szafki wyciągnęła skrzynkę, w której na jedwabnej wyściółce leżała kolejna maska. Prosta z wycięciami na oczy i wąską szczelinę ust, ale z wyżłobionym misternym wzorem, bardziej wyczuwalnym pod palcami, niż widocznym. Jednak to materiał był w niej najbardziej wyjątkowy − smocza kość, niezbędny element teurgii.  
Kagra przybyła w oparach siarczanych wód, ubrana tak jak Aurelia w rytualną szatę. Stanęła przy katafalku, odsłoniła całun z twarzy zmarłego, popatrzyła, kiwnęła głową i zasłoniła z powrotem. Podeszła do skrzynki i wymieniła maski. W międzyczasie Aurelia wyprowadziła kózkę z klatki, a ta chyba zaczęła wyczuwać czekający ją los, bo zaczęła szarpać się na sznurku.  
− Dobrze − stwierdziła Kagra, przejmując od Aurelii powróz. − Takie pełne woli życia są najlepsze.  
Aurelia odprowadziła kózkę smutnym spojrzeniem i odsunęła się na bok.   
Kagra stanęła w nogach katafalku i włożyła kozę do wielkiej kamiennej misy − jej brzegi miały brunatne zacieki − i związała jej nóżki resztą powroza. Zwierzę szarpało się, ale nie miało szansy na ucieczkę. Kagra kiwnęła głową i wyprostowała się.  
A potem zaczęła śpiewać i Aurelia zapomniała o współczuciu dla ofiary.  
Mocny, gardłowy zaśpiew brzmiał, jakby z gardła kobiety wydobywały się dwa różne dźwięki. Odbijał się echem od wysokiego stropu i wracał jeszcze potężniejszy. W tej chwili ta pokurczona staruszka zajmowała sobą całą przestrzeń. Wszystko skupiało się na niej i jej śpiewie. Była w nim moc, której nie można było się sprzeciwić.  
− Krótkie życie tak niespodziewanie się kończy − śpiewała w lingua crovix. − Śmierć przybywa nagle do tych, którzy nie szanują innych, śmierć niszczy wszystko. I nie ma miłosierdzia  
− I nie ma miłosierdzia − dołączyła Aurelia. Po tylu latach nie bała się, że głos jej zadrży, ale wciąż wydawał się słaby.  
Kagra uderzyła laską, a dźwięk był głośniejszy niż powinien. Pochyliła się nad kózką, wyciągając długi, wąski nóż.  
− Ad mortem festinamus, peccare desistamus, peccare desistamus − śpiewała Aurelia.. − Ad mortem festinamus, peccare desistamus, peccare desistamus.  
Staruszka chwyciła kózkę w mocny chwyt chudych, długich palców. Przytrzymała i pewnie, z wprawą wbiła nóż między unoszące się w panicznym oddechu żebra. Ostrze dosięgło serca, śmierć przyszła szybko. W misie zaczęła zbierać się krew. Kagra umaczała w niej palce i sięgnęła po maskę zmarłego.  
− Kiedy trąby zabrzmią, będzie to dzień ostateczny i Sąd się zacznie i wezwie − zaczęła ponownie śpiewać i można było przysiąc, że kamienne ściany drżą. Okrwawionymi palcami rysowała znaki po wewnętrznej stronie maski.  
− Prescitos ad inferna, prescitos ad inferna − wtórowała jej Aurelia.  
Kagra uniosła maskę w powietrze.  
− Oto czas by się obudzić z niewłaściwego snu o śmierci Marcusie Aquilo − rozkazała Kagra.  
Zapadła cisza. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo. A potem spod całunu zaczął unosić się zielonkawy dym. Z początku bezkształtny jak mgła w miarę jak zbliżał się do Kagry i trzymanej przez nią maski, nabierał konkretów, by w końcu zamknąć się w formę wysokiego aurelianina, który pomimo widocznego wieku wciąż był przystojny.   
− Umarłeś Marcusie Aquilo, a to jest twoja maska − powiedziała Kagra, podając maskę duchowi z lekkim, ale pełnym szacunku ukłonem. − Przyjmij ją.  
− Masz rację, umarłem, a to zaiste jest moja maska − odpowiedział duch odległym szeleszczącym głosem. − Dobrze się spisałaś.  
Marcus przyłożył maskę do swojej widmowej twarzy i w tym momencie rozwiał się. Maska jeszcze przez sekundę wisiała w powietrzu, a potem upadła w wyciągnięte dłonie Kagry.  
− Hmmm przynajmniej tym razem obyło się bez problemów − mruknęła Kagra po dłuższej chwili milczenia zmęczonym głosem. − Zajmij się resztą, dziecko − poleciła, podając Aurelii maskę lekko drżącą dłonią.   
Właśnie na powrót założyła swoją maskę, gdy Aurelia przyklękła przy misie ofiarnej, wzdychając smutno.  
− Chodzi o cenę, dziecko − odezwała się Kagra niezwykłym jak na siebie łagodnym głosem.  
Aurelia zaskoczona podniosła głowę, a Kagra laską wskazała na kózkę.  
− To nie jest nic nieznacząca, okrutna tradycja. Chodzi o cenę i szacunek. Wzywamy zmarłych, by nawet po śmierci wciąż nam służyli. Coś im się za to należy. Musimy im pokazać, że traktujemy ich poważnie, a nie jak tanią lalunię, którą można przekupić bukietem kwiatów. Chociaż spokojnie moglibyśmy właśnie tak ich traktować, albo jeszcze gorzej. Te fabryki spektralu są tego doskonałym przykładem. Ale zmarłym należy się szacunek. − Uderzyła laską, dla podkreślenia swoich słów. − Skoro martwych nie będziemy szanować, to jak mamy szanować żywych. I ją. − Wskazała na kózkę. − I ją też trzeba szanować, dlatego oczyszczamy jej kości i składamy do grobu razem ze zmarłym. − Kiwnęła głową. − Tak trzeba, tak powinno być. Tak powinno być − powtórzyła jakby do siebie, jeszcze raz kiwnęła głową i wyszła.  
Aurelia odprowadziła Kagrę wzrokiem, aż zamknęły się za nią drzwi. Popatrzyła na martwą kózkę, na ukrytego pod całunem zmarłego i na pośmiertną maskę, która teraz wydawała się paradoksalnie odrobinę bardziej żywa, i zabrała się do sprzątania z odrobinę lżejszym sercem niż zazwyczaj.

**Author's Note:**

> *tekst to fragmenty średniowiecznej pieśni "Ad mortem festinamus"  
> Ad mortem festinamus  
> peccare desistamus  
> Spieszymy się do śmierci  
> Niech zakończy grzeszność
> 
> prescitos ad inferna  
> Wyrzuci do piekła


End file.
